


Freak Show

by Attack_on_mgl



Series: Awesamdream fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Assault, Blood Kink, Dacryphilia, During Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Freak Show - Punkinloveee, M/M, Power Imbalance, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: The warden looked indifferent."You don't deserve to see him again."Dream swallowed thickly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Awesamdream fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015597
Comments: 28
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just had a headcanon that Sam lied about Dream misbehaving to protect Tommy, as well as hurt Dream a bit more, as ran with it. Aka Sam switching up on Dream to mess with him – similar to how Dream acted with Tommy – but like,,,, a lot more frequently. 
> 
> As the title suggests, this fic is also inspired by Freak Show by Punkinloveee :)
> 
> TAGS MAY CHANGE IF THE FIC TAKES A DARKER TURN BUT IDK YET

The mask was back on. 

Both figuratively and literally. 

He had to be nice to Tommy, and if that meant pretending that he'd spent every second writing his stupid books, then so be it. He'd rushed them, truthfully – not that the kid would notice – being bored out of his mind, but not bored enough that he'd start caring about spelling errors. 

It hadn't been pleasant. He'd despised the time he'd wasted, when he could've been hyperfixated on messing around with the wall clock. 

"Good thing you don't need energy for anyone, today." The warden promptly threw the food and plate down into the lava, disinterested as he turned back to the younger man leant against the wall opposite, his folded arms falling to his side in bafflement. "Don't complain about your food." 

Dream laughed hastily, his brain fuzzing out the last comment completely. "What d'you mean? Tommy's visiting in a bit–" 

"He has more important arrangements." 

"Like what? He got me write a book for him – _multiple_ , actually! He has to visit, Sam–"

"I'm sorry, Dream, but I only found out today." He glanced upwards in thought as his fingers tapped rhythmically on the hilt of his sword, _Wardens will_ attached securely to his hip in a silent threat. "…Maybe he's at another party? I have no idea, actually." 

Dream squeezed his eyes shut, hand coming up to pull and twist in his hair, distressed. "A what?" 

"Connor threw a party the other day. It was fun–" 

"Oh, I'm sure it was." He slid down the wall until his knees where being hugged loosely against his chest. "Fucking brilliant." 

"Prisoners can't attend social gatherings, if you forgot." Sam stated bluntly, the slight amusement in his voice annoying Dream even more. "He'll visit soon, don't upset yourself." 

"I'm not… I'm not _upsetting_ _myself_." He insisted. "It just sucks being promised a sliver of human interaction, and having that shit fall through–"

He was cut off as the dreaded blade grazed his chin, his stare forced upwards to lock with Sam's much more cold one. 

The warden looked indifferent. 

As if it was a chore. _He_ was a chore. 

"You don't deserve to see him again." 

Dream swallowed thickly. 

"Not after the pain you've caused him." The sword dug in just enough to get a panicked gasp out of him, but not enough to actually piece the skin. "You deserve to be lonely." 

The sudden burning sensation in his eyes caused Dream to grimace. He didn't want to get emotional, least of all at the hands of his superior. "…I-I've got you, though, right…?" 

Sam shrugged. "…Of course. We're friends." 

The relief nearly made him light-headed as the weapon was lowered and slotted back into its sheath, a hand replacing it as a thumb stroked across his jaw gently. Sam was now crouched and at eye level, not commenting when Dream subconsciously leaned into the touch. 

"Please don't kill me." The blond whispered after realising what he was doing, still shaken. 

"I would never." 

He and Sam had history, and if his last life was taken by someone else he held so close… the guilt would haunt him even in the afterlife. 

"How d'you feel about a _baked_ potato for dinner? For being so understanding?" 

"Are you fucking serious?" There was no point hiding the shock in his voice, not when Sam had suggested the offer himself.

The tall man nodded. "You're learning quickly, Dream. And you should be rewarded for that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inescapable Hell hole had been the idea. It felt bittersweet now, knowing he was the guinea pig for the countless hours of boredom and brief, three-a-day and conversations with the person that monitored his every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic got more attention than I thought it would so thank you all so much for your kudos, bookmarks and lovely comments! :)
> 
> (TW: literally the tiniest mention of self-harm but it's always good to give a heads up :))

Beige had never looked so good. 

Swirls of steam that, for once, wasn't from lava; a deep cut through the centre that exposed fluffy, pale heaven. 

He didn't care that it wasn't seasoned, or that there was no butter. 

His food was _warm_. 

And that was enough to have him salivating at the mouth as a circular, small white plate was lowered to the ground and onto the retracted netherite. 

The conventionally poor excuse of a dinner forwards by the toe of a familiar enchanted boot, agonizingly slow. "Eat up." 

The blond tore his gaze away from the potato and up to Sam, his position sat lazily on the floor against the chest a painful contrast to the warden's tall stature. "It looks so good…" 

"That's the idea." 

"…Well, uh…" His hand went to the back of his head before pausing. 

"Take off your mask, Dream. I've seen your face before." 

The porcelain smile fell on his lap within seconds, the plate dragged forward and his shaking fingers grabbing at the hot food with zero care. Sam watched. 

"Keep up this behaviour and maybe you'll get cutlery soon." 

Dream licked up his fingers as he held his superior's gaze, a bright smile tugging at his lips. "You're spoiling me now." 

"Don't expect immediate gratification." 

His expression faltered slightly but the optimism still shone in his tired eyes. "I… I can work with that." 

Sam offered a small smirk of his own, even though it was hidden behind his respiratory mask. "That's good to know." His gaze lingered on the prisoner. 

Long enough for Dream completely stop his eating and nervously hold his breath. 

"…What…?" He murmured, tingling hands wiping on his thighs messily to flick off any potato bits. When Sam didn't respond, his stare sharpening ever so slightly, the blond swallowed thickly. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"…No. I'm just wondering whether what I'm about to do is a good idea." 

His tone was low and monotone, not giving any clues as to what was going through his brain, until he laughed; A soft chuckle that, previously, had made the other man's heart swell with fondness… but now it made Dream shiver, even whilst being steadily cooked alive by the lava surrounding him. 

His gaze followed Sam's as the warden turned to look at the security camera. "I nearly put a second one in here, y'know? The amount of times you've scorched yourself though… that proves to me that the system is working as intended– and don't give me anything about this being some elaborate way for you to get addicted to self-harm. We both knew that was the plan for whoever was put in here." 

Dream opened his mouth to speak, but closed it after a moment of contemplation. 

"That's what I thought." 

_An inescapable Hell hole_ had been the idea. It felt bittersweet now, knowing he was the guinea pig for the countless hours of boredom and brief, three-a-day and conversations with the person that monitored his every move. 

He'd given Sam the job – trusted him with the responsibility of being harsh with his words and even harsher with necessary punishment – so he couldn't really complain. 

Besides, he was being kinder to him than Dream had excepted, which was assuring. 

"I'll see you tomorrow for… morning feed." The smirk in his voice was obvious and the blond rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not some kind of animal." Dream laughed lightly, glad that they could still joke around despite the circumstance. 

"Give it time."

His lips curled upwards and soon formed an almost childish grin. Being on Sam's good side was something he initially thought would be impossible, especially with his past actions… but apparently the older man also wasn't ready to ignore a past friendship. 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?" 

Sam's enchanted boots clanked against the floor as he stepped backwards, eyes never leaving Dream's as the netherite barrier shot upwards. His stare was naturally intimidating, but for some reason the prisoner wouldn't dare look away. "Of course. It's almost as if its my job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I can't thank you all enough for the positive response to chapter 1,,,,, this is my first time writing Awesamdream as a romantic pair, so I'm hoping I'm doing a good job, especially with the Stockholm Syndrome aspect added into the mix, also :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gloved hand wrapped around the hilt of Warden's will, sending a chill down the prisoner's spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I tell you I speedran this chapter I mean it omg
> 
> …Also this is definitely a change of tone in comparison to the other chapters, just saying :)

"Here's the attention you ordered." 

Dream flinched as the clock was tossed at him, sliding across the floor and hitting the wall dangerously hard. He quickly reached out to grab it, shaky hands brushing over it to check for any damage. "What's wrong with you…?" His panicked eyes stared at Sam, voice no louder than a whisper. 

The warden shrugged. "That's your last one. Burn it again and you won't get another." 

He bowed his head to look down at the ticking timepiece. "…Is this because of Bad?" 

Bad had made him feel comfortable – more than Tommy, anyways – and he'd given into it like an idiot, speaking too much about anything and everything. 

And now he was paying the price. 

"In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have engaged in conversations with you. You're a prisoner, and unfortunately I let our past influence my leniency." Sam stared down at him sternly. "I need to focus on the automated feed, so leaving you to rethink your stupidity–" 

"You can't just ignore me." Dream hated how, for some reason, he always found himself sat next to his stupid book-filled chest whenever the warden visited. Sam was his _friend_. He shouldn't subconsciously be trying to get away from him. 

"Disobedience isn't a good look on you, Dream." A gloved hand wrapped around the hilt of _Warden's wil_ l, sending a chill down the prisoner's spine. "I understand you're a criminal but come on… have some respect." 

Saying it hurt would be an immense understatement. 

Sam's words fucking _stung_. A sharp tingle that burnt a pit in the blond's stomach, making his head spin. 

This man was the one person he had to impress and he'd gone and ruined it within literal hours. 

"…I'm sorry–" 

"Say it like you mean it." 

"I'm sorry, _Sam_ –" 

"Don't be informal." He snapped, Dream sinking in on himself as Sam took a loud step forwards. "I get to call you Dream because you're the prisoner." His voice lowered into a bitter growl. "You're my prisoner, understand that? You do as I say and face the necessary consequences–" 

Dream barely had time to think before a boot was being pushed into is chest with no hesitancy. He wrapped his hands around the warden's ankle and desperately began attempting to pull him off, but to no avail. 

His hoodie was useless in stopping his back from being scratched into the obsidian and he bit back a pained grunt as his breaths began to hurt. 

"You were doing so well." Sam almost taunted, tall form and shadow completely enveloping him. "You'll have to earn your next visit." 

Dream choked out a weeze as he was sent a swift kick to the gut. "F-Fuck–" He fell on his side limply as his eyes pooled with tears, shuddering out a breath. 

"…Don't you dare think about wasting my time in a pathetic attempt for attention. It's embarrassing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want this fic to reference to canon as much as possible, so expect an update any time after a prison-centric stream, or if anything similar is mentioned :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream lifted up the front of his hoodie to show his stomach, holding his breath as he waited for a response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update after every prison stream, but there's been none,,,, so here's a chapter anyways :)
> 
> Also there may or may not be a bit of flirting,,,,,

Apparently Sam wasn't lying about focusing on the food despenser, as Dream had been startled awake by the sound of the Netherite barrier being dropped. 

He'd been completely ignored as the older man had began mining away at the obsidian wall, Dream worriedly pushing himself up from his position on the floor and up onto the chest, slightly dazed from the abrupt awakening. 

This wasn't how he wanted his day to start off as. He wanted to wake up in his own time, check himself for bruises and watch his clock. "…Can I check myself over?" He murmured, rubbing at his eyes.

"What?" Sam paused what he was doing, even going as far to spare Dream a side glance. 

"Incase I need a potion or something." He waited until he was sent a slight nod, Sam leaning back against the wall patiently. Dream lifted up the front of his hoodie to show his stomach, holding his breath as he waited for a response. 

"You're fine." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Don't be so paranoid."

"Have you come to feed me?" He quickly followed up, the low growl of his stomach making him grimace, even though it was nothing to really be embarrassed about. A conversation was starting and he couldn't waste it. 

The warden turned back to his work. "You played up yesterday so no. Hopefully this thing will in no time, though." 

Dream frowned. He wasn't very surprised though. "Do I have any visit's today–" 

"Again, no." 

"Oh." That hurt so much more than the lack of food and the kicking he got the night prior. He hadn't messed around since Sam had punished him – he'd earned a visit, right? "…Why doesn't anyone want to visit me?" 

"…Because you've hurt a lot of people, Dream, and recovery is a slow process." 

"I…" He stilled. "…Does _everyone_ hate me? Do they even care that I'm–" 

"Don't you dare start all that with me." He suddenly snapped. He didn't sound angry, though. He sounded frustrated. "I know how manipulation works, Dream – I know what you did to Tommy, and I know what you're doing now." 

Dream's brows slowly narrowed as he chewed his lip. "I'm not–" 

"The only people that hate you are probably Tommy and Tubbo, but that's a given. _You deserve that hate._ But everyone else? You can't generalize." His arms folded over his chest, right hand twiddling a screwdriver between his fingers rhythmically as it it were nothing. "Bad visited you… and you two got on well. Look, okay, I'll tell you this – apparently more people are wanting to visit. I don't know when, but there are people." He watched as Dream failed to stop his eyes from glazing over. " _I_ don't hate you. You just gave me a job to do, that's all." 

"I know, I, uh… I need to start remembering that. I forget sometimes, that's all." 

"And that's perfectly okay." Dream could hear the smile in Sam's voice and naturally one of his own ghosted his lips. "Just remember, that when I no longer have to feed you myself," The warden jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the camera. "I'll always be able to see you, which, when you think about it, doesn't make this place so lonely." 

"Will you ever stop watching?" 

Sam eyed him for a moment. "When I have to collect visitors, or tend to my own personal business. But I'll make sure to prioritize you over all that. You're my responsibility, Dream. I've gotta keep you in check." 

Something about that was weirdly comforting. 

_I'm someone's priority. Someone's going out their way to care for me._

"…Will you ever come back here… like in person?" He muttered, watching as the older man turned back to focus on installing the dispenser. He'd never been good with redstone; Sam was a natural, though. It was almost hypnotic, watching his gloved hands mess about with tiny screws and little bags full of crimson powder. 

"If you misbehave." 

"What classes as misbehaving?" He asked, fully aware of what the answers were. 

Sam laughed. "You're quite funny sometimes. You deserve more credit." 

His face heated up instantly. It had been a while since he'd been complimented and he hated how easily he melted at the words, despite it not having been an actual joke. "I don't deserve–" 

"You may be in prison, but this is _my_ prison, and _I_ get to say and do whatever I want." The Warden looked over his shoulder and across at him. "And if I want to tell an old friend that they're funny, then I will do so." His tone lowered ever so slightly. "…Plus it's nice to see something other than the lava make you warm." 

Dream froze, speechless. 

"Keep an eye on the camera, okay?" Sam reminded, nonchalantly pointing out Warden's Will at the prisoner as he placed down an EnderChest, not having to look at Dream to know the blond had flinched at the sudden movement and potential threat. The redstone and tools were thrown into the chest along with Sam's armour, and lastly his weapon. 

Dream still didn't move, wide eyes watching as his superior mined away the chest with his hands until it vanished. He pulled out two potions from his hoodie pocket, before throwing down an instant damage at his feet. "Don't do anything stupid." 

The second bottle was thrown down, the shards of glass sliding across the obsidian floor only to disappear moments later. 

Dream stared down at where Sam once was, and then up at the camera and it's red blinking light. 

He inhaled and exhaled heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Talk to me." Despite the calm tone, it was a demand and they both knew it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap's prison visit came out of fucking nowhere so once again I low-key speedran this,,, I didn't want to do a some massive switch up of Sam and Dream's relationship, so I worked with what I could and tbh I'm happy with the finished chapter :)
> 
> TW: brief mention of mild gore and discussion of sh, but nothing graphic!

"…Dream…?" 

"I-I'm sorry–" 

"It's okay." 

This was new. 

It had been the blood he'd noticed first – cut up fingers, bruised knuckles and violently shaking hands. 

He never thought he'd witness the prisoner carefully setting down his clock and begin an attempt at scratching at the wall, but every job has its surprises. 

The way Dream had immediately curled up in the far corner, knees pulled to his chest as his clothes soaked up the water off his respawn pool, was a change also. Not a very welcome one, mind. 

"I-I don't know what I was thinking–" His voice was barely audible as his wide eyes watched as the warden began filling in the cracks with crying obsidian, glowing purple beads smudging and staining his gloves. "I got too in my head." 

Sam hesitated. "Are you sick?" He looked over his shoulder, narrowed gaze softening at the glassiness of the blond's eyes, before lowering to look at the way Dream's blood swirled in the water from his ruined hands. "Get out of there – let me clean you up." 

The damage was as expected. 

Chipped nails and broken skin where now examined carefully as Dream placed his hands in Sam's larger ones, damp jeans and hoodie quickly beginning to dry from the lava's heat as he all but collapsed against the chest. "You better have a good explanation for this." A bottle of healing was pulled out of his pocket and quickly opened, the corc being discarded as it rolled across the floor. Dream yelped as the liquid was suddenly poured into him, throwing his head back with his eyes clamped shut. 

Sam kept his own hands steady, waiting patiently until Dream shuddered out a breath and reopened his eyes. 

"Talk to me." Despite the calm tone, it was a demand and they both knew it. 

The prisoner stilled as his superior brushed his hair out his face, licking his lips as his eyes began to water again. "…I wanted to make a portal." 

"With your bare hands?" Sam laughed lightly, keeping his hand rested against Dream's flushed cheek. "I thought we agreed no misbehaving?" 

Dream tired his best to smile at the gentle tone but it only made him sink into himself further. "I know you said that we're okay but I… I don't want you to stop seeing me–" 

"Was this another attempt to get my attention?" At the sight of the younger man immediately looking down Sam sighed, stroking away a stray tear and encouraging him to look up again. "Don't start hurting yourself for me; it just makes my job harder– what did I just say?" He watched as Dream bowed his head again, his hands retracting from Sam's to cover his face. 

His quiet cries soon filled the cell, hiccups and whimpers only increasing when he felt a hand rub up and down back. "D-Don't break your rules–" He barely got out as he shrugged off the hand. 

"It's my prison, remember." Sam muttered, before wrapping his arms around the blond securely. He felt him tense up but soon melt into the hug, shaking, healed hands clutching at the exposed fabric of his hoodie from beneath his netherite armour. 

They held eachother tightly. 

It didn't feel right that the warden was embracing him – he was a _criminal_. 

He shouldn't be hanging onto Sam like his life depended on it. He shouldn't exposing how vulnerable he was to the man that could break him effortlessly. 

But Sam was unnecessarily understanding, despite his literal attempt to escape, and that was almost too much for Dream's mind to process. 

"Fucking hell…" He used his teeth to pull the cuffs of his sleeves over his hands, wiping his eyes harshly as he pulled away, voice hoarse and eyes bloodshot. Biting the bullet he remet Sam's gaze, brows narrowing slightly to find that the taller man was already looking. 

Dream swallowed. 

The respiratory mask hid his mouth, sure… but his darkened eyes were a completely different story. 

With a nervous blush now creeping up to his ears Dream sniffed, attempting to back up into the wall as much as humanly possible. "Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?" 

He was about to die. He was about to fucking die and he knew it. 

But the warden simply leaned back on his heels to put a bit of space between them, and his hand didn't reach for the sword strapped to his hip. 

Instead it came up to once again brush away the tear tracks streaked down Dream's face, purposefully slow. "…You're a mess. It suits you, though." Sam laughed fondly and the blush darkened. 

"…You like it when I cry?" The idea didn't sound real, especially in relation to Sam, of all people. 

"It's just nice to see you open up." He shrugged. "Vulnerability is a good look on you." 

Oh. 

_Oh._

Dream opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, unable to think of the correct response. 

Was he asleep? Was this some weird fever dream? It had to be. This couldn't be happening. 

"…You think I look good when I cry?" 

"Don't phrase it like that." He snorted. "I think you look nice, sure, but I'm not a weirdo." 

"Are you hitting on me?" The blond regretted the question as soon as it left his lips, physically cringing as he watched Sam's eyes widened briefly in surprise. 

"I'm just looking out for you, Dream. Someone's got to." He paused for a moment. "…Don't panic yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a gut feeling that there's gonna be a lore stream tonight so I may or may not upload another chapter today in a few hours, so yeah. Keep an eye out for an update of after Sapnap leaves :)
> 
> Also reading your comments has been so fun and encouraging for me over the past couple days! Thank you all so much for the support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intimacy felt foreign. It felt wrong and it felt weird and it felt illegal. 
> 
> He was a prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a mini hiatus because I lore was moving too fucking fast for me to think of concepts, but here's the chapter I came up with.
> 
> Set after Sapnap's visit!  
> TW: dubcon/gaslighting/cutting(not sh)
> 
> Please don't read if you're not okay with such themes!

He barely managed to dodge the books being hurled at him, having to stop himself from catching them and throwing them back twice as hard. 

They flew past him and into the lava, Dream too focused on ruining his voice to actually process what he'd just done. 

Sam took a sudden step forwards when shaking hands made a mad grab for the whole chest, however. "Don't you dare–" 

"You didn't tell me he was fucking coming!" He screamed, tears burning his eyes as he backed away. "I fucking froze up, you know? I couldn't say shit to him–" 

His back hit the wall and then his head and then his throat was grabbed and a hand was forcefully yanking off his mask, throwing it onto the ground loudly. 

Sam unclipped his own mask and wide eyes got impossibly wider. 

Dream stiffened. 

He knew about the reasoning behind the older man's mask, but somehow the sight of sharp teeth and a black tongue stunned him. 

"…Don't you fucking dare." The Warden growled, breath ghosting across Dream's cheek as he leaned closer to his ear. 

They were close. 

Too close.

"W-What–" 

He was abruptly silenced as his jaw was suddenly gripped and another mouth was his. 

The kiss was deep. Purposeful. 

He felt like he could cry. 

He hadn't been embraced like this in so long, let alone kissed. 

The intimacy felt foreign. It felt wrong and it felt weird and it felt illegal. 

He was a _prisoner._

He'd just been screaming at the man for god's sake. 

His brain was mush and his mind was spinning, mouth spilling words whenever he got a chance to breathe. 

He'd never been so numb. 

So pliable. 

It was disgusting.

The Warden eventually pulled away. 

Thankfully he removed his hand, also. 

There was blood on his lips and he wiped it off with the cuff of his sleeve nonchalantly. 

Dream grimaced as the taste of metal hit him. "I don't… I…" His eyes were beginning to sting again, bottom lip quivering as he ran his tongue along it in an attempt to clean up the mess. "D-Did you _bite_ me?" 

Sam hesitated a moment. "…Sapnap upset you, Dream." 

His voice was gentle and it scared him. 

Sapnap… Sapnap hadn't upset him, not really. 

"I-I'm angry at you, actually." He watched as Sam clenched his jaw. "Y-You can't just come here and- and _kiss_ _me_ –" 

"You needed a distraction–" 

"I didn't need shit!" Dream snapped, instinctively punching a fist into the Warden's chest. It did nothing, but Sam took a step back anyway. "I-I didn't you turning up here– I didn't need you kissing me! Why the fuck did you even do that? L-Like–" His hands were in his hair and his once blunt nails were digging into his scalp, longer strands of blond locks getting tangled between his fingers. 

Somehow he always ended up on the floor, back against the wall. 

Sam was in his usual position, towering over him silently. 

He kept his eyes glued on the man's boots. 

Something wet was trickling from his lip down to his chin but he didn't care. 

He stilled when Sam crouched, forced to meet his gaze. "Listen–" 

The prisoner shuddered. 

His hand tightened ever so slightly around the man's throat, not liking how little Sam had reacted. The tears were falling and burning his skin and his eyes and his brain was on fire and he didn't know why he even attempted to choke the Warden of all people and 

His hand was held at the wrist and carefully removed, only to be outstretched again but towards the ground. 

_Warden's will_ gleamed as Sam's free hand held it beside them, not averting his stare from Dream's as he watched his younger's eyes widen. 

His grip only got tighter when he began to panic. "Stay still or it'll hurt more–" 

" _P-Please–_ " Dream tensed up completely. 

His mind was fogging again. 

His vision was dancing. 

He couldn't breathe. 

He didn't _want_ to breathe. 

The pain was indescribable. 

He could hear Sam talking to him, ordering him to stay awake and to stop kicking his legs – to accept the punishment and down his own medicince.

_To shut up and stop screaming._

The white noise was too fucking loud. 

"Don't even think about assaulting me again, okay?" 

Dream nodded weakly, head lulling to the side as he slowly looked down. 

His arm was limp at his side, crimson smeared messily across the inside of his wrist and hand almost purposefully. 

It was sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be written/uploaded soon, as I'm trying to get back into updating this along with the lore streams as best I can :)
> 
> Once again, any and all feedback is incredibly important! Please let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos? Poggers


End file.
